


Filth Wizard

by kiki-eng (kiki_eng)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/pseuds/kiki-eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus could live in filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pulled from the Black Books episode, Grapes of Wrath.

Remus could live in filth. It was not important to him that the kitchen be spotless. The ants were _friendly_. The cobwebs were just fine where they were, thank-you. The moths that fluttered about and somehow ended up in the shower made life more interesting.

Each day was enhanced with the knowledge that a rogue piece of cutlery might make itself known to you at any moment. Dust was inevitable; the only sensible course of action was total surrender.

Washing served only to wear out the sheets. Dirty laundry, it had been scientifically proven by Muggle scientists, was the equilibrium state of all clothing. The washing was done only, only, when there were an embarrassingly small number of clean pants remaining.

His room was as it should be. This interest on the part of others in carpeting and hardwood flooring was bizarre and tedious. His filing system was unmatched by any institution. He could always find whatever book, newspaper clipping, scroll, or any other piece of paper he was looking for. He was _organised_.


End file.
